Ideo Hazama
Ideo Hazama is the main antagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: if..., proclaiming himself as Majin'nou (Demon God Emperor). Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majin`nou, Final Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Protagonist, Majin`nou (Normal Ending Final Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Demon Trader *Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Abused by fellow schoolmates, betrayed by his first and only love, and comforted only by the school nurse, Ideo Hazama is a student of Karukozaka High School. The corruption of the abuse from his schoolmates forced his mind to become warped. He tries to summon a demon within the Gym (which explains why the gym has a summoning circle within it), but the summon goes out of control and opens a portal leading to the world of demons known as Makai, where Hazama would eventually come to rule as Demon Emperor. The following day, the school is sucked into Makai leading to the intro of the game. He first appears appearing as a vision to the protagonist, and later reappears several times as a statue, informing her on what world she is in, and how said world applies to humanity. When the protagonist and her ally make their way through Makai, they face him directly within an abandoned version of the school. In Reiko and Yumi's path, he reveals his demon form and attacks them, while in Charlie's path, he simply lets him and the protagonist leave, as their selfish goals do not conflict with his plans. Reiko Ending In Reiko's route after the Demon Emperor is defeated, the Ring of Deliverance will shine, allowing the protagonist and her allies to enter his mind. While they are traveling through his mind, they sees his memories and learns of his motivation for his actions. When they reach the center of his mind, Hazama scolds them and transforms into the manifestation of his warped mind; a giant fetus demon with Hazama acting as the right eye, ankle-deep. By defeating Hazama in this form, he expresses his hate for losing, then turns into a younger version of himself, basically calling the protagonist a meanie for picking on him like everyone else before crying. Reiko comforts him to stop crying and he does so, turning back to normal age. She promises that she will not leave him anymore, then the protagonist is warped out of the room. Reiko informs her that Hazama's warped mind is turning to normal, and that she cannot stay and must leave. As she leaves, Reiko tells that Hazama was originally a kind person, but there wasn't the least bit of love from the people around him. She thanks her for allowing her to save Hazama and forces her to release her demon companions. Afterwards, the school returns to normal. The nurse reveals that Hazama confided what was on his mind to her, and that she should have listened to him. Hazama and Reiko are never seen again. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Beginning prior to if..., Hazama's Chapter starts by telling of how he became the Demon God Emperor. On the first day of the game, the player sees Hazama's bad life. In school, after being scorned his only love, Hazama, distressed, tries to run from the school, but was barred by Akira Miyamoto, who mocked and humiliated him. Akira suddenly attacks Hazama, but is stopped by Reiko. Seriously injured, Hazama faints and has a vision of a spirit called "The Emperor" that incites revenge on the students who did not help - that is, the whole school - sending them to Makai. In his vision, he sees five dolls in the school rooms, Hazama promised to gain the power of the five dolls and summon "The Emperor" to be respected, feared and adored by anyone, human or demon. After that, he wakes up in the infirmary where he receives an act of compassion by the school nurse. Shinji Kuroi says he feels bad about what happened and promises to help Hazama with anything he wants. Inspired by the promise of the Emperor, Hazama invades his school after finding a mysterious package full of weapons and armor in the school with a note saying "From the Emperor, with love." Hazama finds the five dolls, and defeats the five Zombies guarding them. He is guided by the "Emperor" to the gym, but the invocation goes out of control, and the "Emperor" possesses his body and as promised, turns him into the Demon God Emperor and pulls the school into Makai. After this, control passes to Tamaki Uchida and the game follows the same plot as if... with some changes. The player resumes control of Hazama after he is defeated in the World of Sloth and is forgiven while having the "Ring of Light", which Tamaki received from Lucifer. Later, Hazama gets the help of Tamaki to return things to normal. He defeats Lilith with the aid of Charlie and Beelzebub with the aid of Yumi Shirakawa. With the aid of Tamaki, Reiko, and the "Ring of Light", his evil thoughts and the Emperor, revealed to be Zurvan, could be defeated. If the player did not get the "Ring of Light" from Lucifer, the game ends with the death of Hazama in the World of Sloth, though with his sins forgiven. If he is not forgiven the game continues until Lucifer is defeated. ''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' His clothes are available for male avatars to wear, with each piece increasing damage of different types. Equipping his gloves allows the player to assume his stance shown in his artwork for the PSX release of if.... ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Hazama is a Demon Trader who shows up in the Pet Shop, trading certain races of demons for money, which may seem useless or useful depending on the player's situation, and information on the Hero and General demons. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei If... Demon God Emperor Warped Mind ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter As an Enemy Demon God Emperor Warped Mind As an Ally First Day *'??' stats determined by the player. Final Day *'??' stats 10x those chosen by the player before. Gallery smtif2.jpg|Hazama in Demon God Emperor form. File:AmonHazamaPS.jpg|Hazama with Amon-possessed Akira from the PSX release File:SMT_IF_hazama2_sprite.gif|Hazama, as a human right before the fight Trivia *He is Reiko's brother. However, his mother left him when he was young and took Reiko with her, hence why they have different surnames. *The nurse is the only person within the school other than Reiko and the protagonist near the end of the game. It is most likely because she was the only one to comfort him during his abuse from fellow schoolmates. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Characters Category:Enemies Category:Protagonists Category:Human Race